From EP 507 072 B1 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,776), an electronic control system for a vehicle is known wherein a desired acceleration value for the longitudinal movement of the vehicle is derived in dependence upon the driver command and on the desired values from the driver assist systems. The desired acceleration value is adjusted by controlling the drive train or the brake system. Specific inputs for the coordination of several desired acceleration values are not given with these desired acceleration values being determined from independent systems.
A control system for a drive unit is known from U.S. patent application publication 2003/0100405 wherein, starting from transmission output torque values or output desired torque values of different control systems, a resulting desired torque value is generated for the control of the drive unit. The desired torque value is realized via corresponding conversion into actuating quantities of the drive unit.
For example, from DE-A 196 16 732 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,208,926), it is known to convert a desired deceleration value, which originates from the driver by actuating the brake pedal or which originates from a driver assistance system such as a vehicle speed controller, into a desired brake torque which is realized by actuating the braking system of the vehicle.
An adaptive vehicle speed controller (vehicle speed controller with distance measurement) is known from the SAE-Paper No. 96 10 10 “Adaptive Cruise Control, System Aspects and Development Trends”, 1996, of Hermann Winner, Stefan Witte, Werner Uhler and Bernd Lichtenberg.